


A Drop in a Bucket

by Lojuba



Series: The Pamphlet Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healing, Kid Fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lojuba/pseuds/Lojuba
Summary: She took one look at him and started preparing the paperwork. No comments, no questions, no nothing. He still had blood on him, was still dirtied up, had the elder Wand casually in the back pocket of his jeans and a baby in his arms and the woman didn’t even check to see if he was actually fit to care for the child.If Harry could have emoted, he would have heaved a sigh of a life time. The system was truly shit in every world.





	A Drop in a Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had to write out of my system.
> 
> If you want to talk to me, you can find me on tumblr: wellthisisawkward-nervermind

Harry should have known better. He felt honored when he’d been asked to be Teddy's godfather, proud even. He hadn’t thought that he’d be called to duty quite so soon.

Tonks wasn’t even supposed to take part in the battle of Hogwarts. She’d just given birth, for Merlin’s sake.  
She was supposed to be safe and protected, sheltered by her parents with Fleur and Teddy. But she didn’t stay with them.  
She’d gone after Remus and the Death Eater’s had gone after her family.

Her mother had fought valiantly to protect them and even her father, who had no magic, stood guard in front of the room Fleur and Ted were in, gun in his hand, waiting, listening to his wife lose the fight.

He was the last line of defense and defend he did. He’d taken them all out, every last one of them. They were shot and bled to death not knowing how to remove the bullets without ripping apart more tissue.

When Harry heard what had happened, mere moments after the battle ended, he couldn’t quite process it.

Fleur and Teddy were fine, thank god, but everyone else was dead. He didn’t really start processing it, until Fleur hugged him, crying bitterly, upon his arrival at the hospital.  
“He was so brave.” She muttered, in her thick French accent. “Wouldn’t let me help. Told me to take him and keep him safe.” Harry stared at her for a moment, not knowing how to help or react. He had been numb, since he heard.  
Thankfully he was saved from confronting his feelings or her feelings or any feeling, by Bill’s arrival.

He sighed, not only had these people meant a lot to him, no, before he even had the chance to process anything, he’d been handed the small baby boy. Not even a week old, with tufts of turquoise hair on top his head and a tiny version of Remus’ nose poking out of the impossibly soft blanket, he was wrapped in.  
He came with a bag, that looked like it had clothes in it.

After that he’d been ushered to the ministry, where people were still being processed and actively sentenced to prison time in Askaban, right there in the lobby.

This was where he was now. On the fifth floor, at the end of a corridor, second door to the right, sat in a small office in front of an elderly woman, who was as grey as they came and sported a tight smile, that seemed incredibly forced.

She took one look at him and started preparing the paperwork. No comment, no questions, no nothing. He had still blood on him, was still dirtied up, had the elder Wand casually in the back pocket of his jeans and a baby in his arms and that woman didn’t even check if he was fit to actually care for the child.

If Harry could have emoted, he would have heaved a sigh of a life time. The system was truly shit in every world.

“You’re already his guardian by magical law, Mr. Potter. This is just formality.” Her name was Mrs. Brice. She had a small pin on her horrendous teal sweater.

He nodded, Teddy was still asleep, thank god. He didn’t even have baby supplies. He hadn’t checked the bag, but it didn’t look like it had diapers or food in it. Did the magical world have formula? He really shouldn’t have let them rush him here. He should have taken a moment to have a good cry, eat some fast food, shower and sleep. He should have taken care of his mess first.

In the next five minutes he was handed seven different documents, who all declared him responsible in some way or another.  
“You’ll have to sign, at the bottom right, next to the date.” She watched him like a hawk. As if she expected him to make a run for it.  
“There’s the issue with the name.”  
“What issue?” Harry asked, numbly.  
“Well, will he be Teddy Potter? If so, he’d be your heir. It will be a hassle for your real children to take over the duty, once you declare him.” She miffed at him.

His real children? Harry laughed quietly as he looked towards the baby, he had cradled to his chest. It didn’t get much more real than that.

But what should he do? Would he have preferred it if he’d grown up to as Harry Dursley? No definitely not. He scratched his head and messed up the dark strands even more.

“I don’t know if that would be appropriate. His name was given to him by his parents. I don’t want to take that away from him. Besides if this stuff—” He gestured to the documents, “Didn’t officially make him my kid, my heir and so forth, what the hell was the point of signing it?” He finally said.

She nodded. “I can see that this might be a bit much right now, you may come back anytime to change his name. You could also wait until he’s old enough to decide for himself.” She finished.  
A few wand movements later and Harry was presented with a child pass, a medical history folder that contained everything about Nymphadora, her parents and Remus’ medical history, an immunization card for Teddy and pamphlets. So many pamphlets.

He nodded his thanks towards her, while he briskly shoved everything inside his pockets. “Thank you.” He said, even though he wasn’t sure he meant it. “My pleasure.” She answered just as dryly. Looks like she felt the same way, then.

On his way out of the ministry he tried to wrap his head around what he should do next. What he could do next.  
He was tired and he knew he had a new time limit. Without really thinking about it, his feet carried him to the leaky cauldron.

People were staring. They always had been, but he must have something about him that made him unapproachable. Because no one dared to talk to him. Not even Tom tried to engage him for longer than necessary.

“Could you sent someone out to get diapers, baby wipes and some formula? I don’t have much of anything right now.”

Tom nodded. “The items will be in your room, in a few moments. I’ll also send up a meal. Some stew and butter beer, if that’s alright.”

Harry nodded tiredly. “That would be great, Thank you, Tom.” A few moments later, he was in their room.

Teddy was now decidedly unhappy. He’d been fussing since he left the ministry, but the full out crying started on the stairs.

 

Harry wasn’t afraid of a lot of things. Not anymore. But the crying of the baby set him into panic mode.

He rocked him slightly while going through the inside of the bag. He shortly realized that just because Fleur was pregnant didn’t mean, she had any idea what she was doing. There were clothes in the bag. Just clothes. Little outfits that looked very well put together. After a while he found a sucker, tugged into one of the pockets, like an afterthought.

After he’d given it to Teddy, he’d quieted down somewhat, but he still seemed unhappy. Harry sighed. He was definitely hungry or had a full diaper or hated the way Harry smelled like dirt and dried blood. Maybe all of the above.

When a server finally knocked with Harry’s things, he carefully laid out Teddy in the middle of the bed and surrounded him with a small wall of rolled up blanket. Just to be safe. He logically knew that the tiny newborn couldn’t roll or crawl on his own. But it still made him feel better.

There were a few things that could be said about the convenience of magic. The self-cleaning, automatically refilling (for a subscription fee, he gladly paid) bottle of formula was a life safer. It even came with a stasis charm and everything. The rest of the baby stuff was fairly normal. At least Harry thought so.

While he fed Teddy, who’s pitiful cries and whimpers had definitely come from hunger, he looked through the pamphlets.

They were about magical childcare and explained the basics. ‘So, you think you can apparate?’ made it clear that side along apparation wasn’t an option for a child under six months.  
‘Devotion to Potion?’ was also more than distinct in its explanation on the importance of keeping children away from potions. Nothing other than an extra mild pain potion should be given and that should only be applied if the child had infantile colic or was teething. There was even a chart on what you were allowed to give at what age.  
‘Sleep and how to get it.’ Was also very informative. It advised to sleep when the baby sleeps. For the first few weeks at least and to time the feedings, consistently.

Well, the list went on.

 

Before long Teddy had fallen asleep on him, which meant he had to wake him up to burp him, which wasn’t a great experience for the both of them and added spit up to the list of stuff currently staining his shirt.

After a disgruntled Teddy fell asleep again, Harry went to take a long hot shower. After scrubbing himself down repeatedly, he felt much better. The bruise cream was working fantastically. Sighing he went through his own bag and put on some simple drawstring sweatpants and a soft short sleeved shirt.

He felt like a person again. Lonely and overwhelmed, but more functional.

Teddy woke up one more time crying, and Harry was quick to realize why. Diaper change time. It took a while before he figured out that the diapers were meant to work with sticking charms and fitting charms.

By the time he’d finally done it, poor Teddy was so exhausted from his tantrum that he fell asleep again. Small mercies.

They spent the next week recuperating in the little hotel room Harry rented for them.

They both slept a lot, cried a lot and ate a lot. It worked. Harry soon realized that taking care of a child was not complicated. It was hard work, but it wasn’t ‘on the run from an insane murderer hard work’.  
It also forced him to take care of himself, first. He couldn’t just stop sleeping because he dreamt awful stuff. He also couldn’t take potions that would drown out the dreams. He needed to be alert, and he needed to confront his shitty life, because if he wasn’t functioning, Teddy was suffering.

By the end of the first week, the funerals started, which signified Harry’s return to social life. He hadn’t ignored his friends, he just didn’t reach out and no one of them reached out either. It wasn’t them being petty or him being angry or anything really. They all had their own stuff to deal with and they needed to heal.

The first time he’d seen them again there were hugs. A lot of hugs and solidarity. He’d left Teddy with a sitter, who he’d forced to swear on their magic that they wouldn’t let the baby come to any harm. He was paranoid, but he paid good money.

“Hey mate.” Ron smiled tiredly. “How have you been?” “Okay. Still kind of numb.” He admitted. Ron’s eyes widened, before he nodded. “I get that. Mom said to tell you, to move in with us. She wants you to know that no one blames you. I agree, no one does, Harry.”  
He ran his fingers through his hair before he continued. “But to be perfectly honest, mate, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Harry nodded. He didn’t think it was a good idea either.

 

“I just think she might, god this sounds awful, but she might not be in the right mindset to look after a baby at the moment and you know her, she would insist.” He struggled again, before he continued. “Ginny might also see this as an opportunity. We’re all raw man, you get that, right? Feeling too much, like your skin is too tight to contain it all? It wouldn’t be a good environment for you. It’s not for me either, but it’s family.”

Harry stared at Ron for a few seconds. “I get that. Maybe better than you think. Honestly, I’m not in the right mindset to raise a kid, either. I made the babysitter swear on her magic that she wouldn’t intentionally harm Teddy or let anyone else do it.”  
Ron stared at him for a moment, before he laughed. “That’s fucked up.”  
“I know.” Harry agreed easily.  
“So, will you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Take care of him. We’re all supposed to return to school in a few weeks, finish our eight year. Might even be good for us, to be away from everything, sheltered in a controlled environment, or whatever. Hermione went on a tangent about it the other day. But how will you manage that with a baby? I mean how are you managing it now?”

Harry stared at his feet for a while. “It’s complicated. I can’t explain it very well, but I never really questioned it. There was this ‘what the fuck’ moment at the start, when the hospital just gave him to me and the ministry was like, ‘well you’re seventeen, so what can you do.’ Doesn’t matter if it’s a little boring. It’s an easy rhythm, a simpler purpose, having a family, I guess?”

Ron stared at him before he nodded. “Weird, but I think I get it. Takes your mind of off things and makes you take care of yourself, if someone else is depending on you.”  
Harry nodded. “We’re basically on the same schedule. Eat, sleep, cry, repeat.” Ron laughed heartily. “I think my family is on that schedule, too.”  
Harry smiled. “Do you sleep alright?”  
“Not at all.” Ron admitted easily.  
“Me neither. But it’s in two-hour intervals, so I never have to dream for too long.”  
“Nice.” Ron agreed. “Listen, I have something to confess to you.”  
“Okay.”  
“I told Ginny to lay off you for a while.” Ron looked as if he felt ashamed for doing so.  
Harry was honestly thankful, but he hid it and asked, “Why?” Intent was important, after all.

“She’s not doing well, and I don’t think she notices, but it’s like she forces the people around her to stick close. She’s really hurt, and she keeps saying things like ‘Are you going to leave me, too?’ As if Fred had a choice or something. As if it wasn’t the right call from you to end the relationship before the war happened.”  
Ron ran his hands over his face in exasperation. “Hermione stopped talking to her all together, couldn’t handle the guilt tripping and the self-pity. I don’t think you could tell her no, with the way she is at the moment and as much as I love my sister, you fucking deserve a break. You know what I mean? Just a hot second were no one wants anything from you that you can’t give them.” Ron looked ruffled by the end of his speech.

A lot had changed between the, since their first year. They’d been through hell and back. Had proven their loyalties over and over again.  
It still meant a lot.

“Thank you and I’m sorry about Ginny. I hope she feels better soon.”

Ron nodded.

The week of funerals was long and painful. The only time Harry showed up with Teddy was when they buried his family. He was flanked by Ron and Hermione then.  
Teddy was still much too young to understand much of anything, but it was still important that he was part of it. Part of the day that was meant as a farewell.

It was one of the smaller ceremonies. The people from the order, well those who were left, attended. Some teachers and aurors did, too. It was a somber affair. Lots of people greeted Harry and volunteered themselves as potentional babysitters. Teddy slept through most of it.

“So, where are you going to live?” Hermione asked after the ceremony was over.  
“I’ve been living in the leaky cauldron for the past two weeks.” Harry said, while repositioning Teddy in his arms. He was currently feeding the little man. Thankfully he hadn’t cried yet. Just fussed a little when he woke up.  
“It’s good. I don’t have to worry about cooking meals. I don’t have to do much clean up. They do the shopping for me. It helps.”

Hermione nodded. “Well if you ever need help getting the Black residency up to snub, just give us a floo call. We’ll come help.”

Harry stared at her suspiciously. “Is it that bad?” Hermione flinched, looking towards Ron as if asking for permission, but Ron honestly just looked exhausted.  
“It’s worse. Mom wants everyone close and I get that, but she’s smothering us, and we all need to heal on our own time. No amount of food, hugs and imposed family time will speed that up. Ginny is still a mess, but less and less people have the tolerance for her. She keeps asking me when you’re going to move in with us and doesn’t get that you won’t. George is depressed as all hell, but it’s like he’s being drowned out by Penelope and Fleurs hormonal bickering, Billy is weirdly territorial, which just doesn’t work out in a tiny house.”

He groaned.

“It’s like everyone else is just living on another frequency.”  
“Would George want to leave, too?” Harry asked after a moment. Ron snorted. “Definitely.”  
He nodded. “Go and get him and your stuff. Together we’ll get my place in shape.” He finally said.  
Because maybe he was a bit lonely, too. Maybe he needed to be with his friends and not just meet them at funerals.

They stared at him. “But I thought the leaky cauldron works for you?” Hermione finally said.  
“If it helps you guys. I mean I was going to move there sooner or later. It’s just happening a little sooner than expected. If it’s too hard, I can always go back to the leaky cauldron.” He shrugged.  
Startling Teddy a little bit, who immediately let his displeasure known.  
“Sorry little dude.” He said sheepishly.

Two hours later George, Ron and Hermione stood in the kitchen of his place. Harry had left Teddy with a sitter again, but he swore to himself that it was the last time he’d do it for at two weeks.

He just couldn’t let him be there, while they did the heavy lifting. He’d also floo called Professor McGonagall about hiring a house elf from Hogwarts.

The house elf Bitsy stood next to him, while he withered under Hermione’s glare. “Bitsy would like to tell Mr. Potter that she’s really happy about working for him. She has been looking after him since he was just a first year at Hogwarts. Bitsy has never been hired before. What does it mean?”  
“I’d like for you to call me Harry. I’ll pay you four Galleons per week and you may wear clothes. There’ll be no punishments of any kind. If you feel like you did something wrong, you talk to me instead. I implore you to take breaks to eat, sleep and for leisure time, too. Are my terms acceptable to you?”  
Bitsy stared at him for a few moments.  
“Harry is being very generous to Bitsy.” Hermione scuffed in the background.  
“Bitsy would like to work for you.” She reached out to Harry’s hand and the moment their fingers connected there was an intense magic that swept over the house. “Bitsy is now Harry Potter’s house elf.” She said happily.  
“Great.” Harry laughed. “Will you help us make this house presentable, Bitsy?”  
“Of course, Harry, sirs, lady.” She nodded towards them and then they began.

The first thing that Bitsy did was tear down the picture of Mrs. Black, the others followed real soon. While the Harry, Ron and George broke curses on rooms that haven’t been used in over two decades, Bitsy tore down wall paper and the dark wood paneling on the walls and the ceilings. Harry destroyed the window covers and vanished the unwanted items.

They went at it for hours. After they were done, they had a bright and beautiful Victorian house in the rough. They also had a pile of stuff from Sirius Marauder time, that Harry intended to keep, some heirlooms that he would store at Gringotts and books, so many books. Well the ones that didn’t try to kill them. The truly evil ones they were brought to the Black family vault, which only Harry could access anymore. Even though they all agreed that the vile energy those books exuded didn’t need preserving, they decided against it. Information was power.

George didn’t exactly speak a lot, but when he arrived with the others’ he clapped Harry’s back and said, “Thanks mate.”  
“Don’t mention it.”

They couldn’t sleep there immediately, and they didn’t want to keep stuff they’d normally throw out just to transfigure a temporary solution. This was supposed to be a home.  
So, they followed Harry back to the Cauldron, where he immediately took over Teddy’s care.

Ron still had trouble seeing his best friend care for a baby. Harry was very quiet and calm with Teddy. If the boy fussed or cried, he’d calm him down with infinite patience. Checked on diapers, he never forgot the ‘baby bag’ anywhere and sometimes he would playfully and lovingly nudge the baby. Right now, he sat leaning against a recliner with Teddy laid out on his chest, sleeping and sucking on his tiny fist.

It was so domestic, so far from everything he’d seen Harry do, that he was a little shocked with how natural he seemed at doing it. Somehow it slowly dawned on him, the thing that Harry had realized that first day. Harry wasn’t just a godfather or an uncle to this kid. He was a parent. The fact that he hadn’t realized that before, made him feel stupid.

“Hey mate, I know I haven’t said it before, but if you ever need time to yourself or something, you can leave him with me. I’ll take care of him.” Ron promised and Hermione nodded.  
“I’ll help you decorate his room. He’ll probably co sleep with you for some time, but I’ll help get toys and stuff. We can hit up a few muggle stores, too.” She smiled, encouragingly while Harry felt relieved. “That would be great.” He ran his fingers through the turquoise tufts of hair. “They get red when he’s angry.” Harry said smiling. “I’ll have to get him a suppressing charm, when he’s older. I think a little ankle chain would be best. No danger of him putting it in his mouth. For now, we’ll keep using the hat.” He murmured, while he kept stroking Teddy’s head. Under his attention the head changed into a pastel pink color and Harry laughed quietly. “It’s really wicked that he can express himself this way.” George smiled down on him.  
Harry nodded. “Makes some stuff easier.” He admitted.

He couldn’t help but ask, “How did Ginny take it?” Ron and George immediately flinched, while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“That good, huh?”  
“She is really mad at you.” Ron carefully said. “She thought you’d ask her.”  
It was Harry’s turn to flinch. “I’m not sure that would be a good idea.” He murmured. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be.” Hermione said fuming.  
“I know she’s hurting and that everyone deals with this in their own way, but she expected you to come and save her from her grief and trauma. And I just— I’ve never felt so disconnected from her. It’s probably an age thing.” Hermione finally groaned, before she continued, “Harry you’ve been through hell and after you finally managed to get out, you were immediately given another huge responsibility. You need to take care of yourself first, before you can go and save anyone else.”

George continued, “She doesn’t understand what’s going on. She always thought the end of the war would signify the end of all the negativity. I think she just can’t deal with what’s left of us. She thought we’d just go back, that everything would click into place after we’ve overcome all this shit.”

Harry nodded exhausted. “I wish it worked like that. I’m really sorry that I’m hurting her. Do you think it would help her when I explained it to her?”

“Honestly?” Ron asked. “No, I don’t think she’s ready for that, not yet, anyway.”

Teddy fussed in his sleep and moved his little feet against Harry. “You should try skin to skin with him.” Hermione said, smiling. “It’s good for babies. Helps them to connect to their fathers.” She elaborated. “How does it work?” Harry asked. “Well the baby should be in a diaper and you should be shirtless and you lay him on top of your chest and put a blanket over the two of you. It’s supposed to be very beneficial for the baby’s health. I can read up on it, if you want.” Harry stared at the fussy Teddy. “Do you mind if I try?” He asked and his friends laughed. “What the fuck, Harry? As if anyone here cares about that stuff.”  
He snorted. “Haven’t really been socializing these past few weeks.”  
Harry shook his head and carefully laid Teddy out on the foot stool before him, before he pulled of his shirt in one smooth move. After a few moments he arranged them on the seat and George gave him one of the softer looking blankets. The baby quieted immediately.

“Well, that’s a neat trick.” Harry murmured.  
When he looked up, he saw Hermione with her camera and was immediately photographed. He groaned. “You two are really cute.” She said shrugging unapologetically.

George laughed. “Fred would have stolen that picture and made it into a series. Something like ‘Heartbreaker Harry’. Maybe he would have made it into a postcard that winks at you.” He stared at the three of them for a moment shocked.

Harry nodded, easily. “He probably would have done it. Maybe even blackmailed me into a better photo shoot, with it.”  
Ron laughed. “He’d have mocked the hell out of you for how well it sells, too.”  
Hermione smiled sadly at the three of them. “The Weasley’s Heartbreaker Harry Series. I can see the signs, already.”

George nodded. “Any chance I can get that picture?”  
“For Fred?” Hermione asked.  
“For Fred!” Ron agreed.  
“Please don’t.” Harry groaned.  
“Harry, for Fred!” Ron called.

Harry stared at them angrily, but the effect undermined by the snoozing baby on his chest.  
“We’ll take another one for Fred, but I’m wearing a shirt in that one.” He finally compromised.  
“No pants?” George asked playfully.  
“Yes, pants!” Harry whisper said indignantly.  
“Okay, but you’ll pose with Ron and Neville. Like some cheesy boyband.”

“Hey!” Ron squeaked. Harry who was still kind of an ass, stared at Ron for a moment, before his smile spread slow and wide. “For Fred.” He agreed.

Hermione laughed.

The following days were spent painting the house. They did it using magic, to reduce the fumes. They kept it white. A stark contrast to what it had been before.  
The floors were sanded down and polished. Revealing the rustic dark red wood underneath. Furniture came next. Simple things, natural untreated wood and off-white cupboards. Emphasize was clearly on keeping the place bright.

They all had their rooms on the same floor. Teddy’s was between Harry’s and Ron’s and Hermione’s. Fred’s was on the other side. Everyone spelt their rooms, for privacy. Also, so that Teddy wouldn’t wake them up in the middle of the night. Well, he’d still wake up Harry, because of the co sleeping, but that was alright.

Next up was the former greenhouse. They took one look at the mess in the attic and floo called Neville, who was more than willing to help.

He showed up with a shitload of plants for the rest of the house, too. Some were decorative, others were herbs for cooking and a lot had purposes like cleaning the air, promoting the right amount of humidity. Magical plants were wicked.

It took a few more days and a lot of Bitsy’s elf magic, but by the end of week two they were done. They had a home and a beautiful green house in the attic. It was spelled, so that it expanded a lot. Harry, George and Ron could even fly in there.

The last thing they did was Teddy’s room. Harry painted it a mellow turquoise, a much lighter, less intense variation of the color his hair had been that first day. The curtains were kept bright and white. The crib was the one Tonks had picked out for him.  
There was also a small closet space, a play pen and a rocking chair.

When Harry was done, sorting through magical and muggle toys, he smiled. This was what a child’s room was supposed to look like, he thought. Not that he had a lot of experience with that.  
He had also hung up a picture of Tonks and Remus. They were smiling happily at the camera, in the last moment Remus pecked Tonks on the cheek and blushed, while Tonks laughed.  
It was the only picture he had that was just of the two of them and Harry thought it was beautiful.

 

“We will have to go soon. You’re sure you don’t want to come with?” Ron asked Hermione over breakfast.

“I’m sure.” She said tiredly. George ruffled, Ron’s hair up. “She needs a little distance, Ronikins. It’s understandable. Would you go, if you didn’t have to?”

Ron sighed and watched Harry who was feeding Teddy expertly one handed while shoveling egg with his other hand in his mouth. He looked up. “It’s been three weeks now, since the last funeral, hasn’t it?” He asked.  
Ron nodded. “It’s not like you have to.”  
“I’ll come with. Truth be told I miss your family.” He said smiling. “I just don’t want to make things weird for Ginny.”  
“You won’t.” Ron said hurriedly. “She went out with Dean, a few days ago. I think she’s getting there.” George shrugged. “Hard to tell, but mom misses you.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll need a little time to pack a bag for Teddy, but after that, we can go.”

Arriving at the Borrow felt like Harry imagined coming home must feel like, when you had a loving family waiting for you. Mrs. Weasley was immediately by his side and hugged him carefully, mindful of Teddy. Arthur stood next to her and did the same. Bill nudged his shoulder playfully and smiled at Teddy.  
Ginny was reserved, she merely nodded at him, which he returned.

“So, Harry how is fatherhood treating you?” Arthur asked, Teddy in his arms. “Good, I think.” Harry said. “It puts everything into perspective and makes a lot of decisions easier.” He said smiling.  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. “It does, doesn’t it? Priorities change overnight, don’t they?”  
“Well it took a week for me, to be honest. But I think that was mostly because of everything else. It helps that he’s such a great kid.” He smiled.

“You’re insanely patient with him.” Ron murmured. “I’ve never seen you so calm. If I knew you just need someone hysterically screaming in your face to reach that kind of tranquility, I would have done that a long time ago.”

“Thank you, Ron, but I would have punched you in the face.”

“Yeah, I get that.” George said laughing.

“What are your plans for school, dear?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Oh, I’m not going back.” Harry shrugged.  
“What?”  
“I already talked with McGonagall about it. She’ll send me the materials and I’ll study them independently. I’ll take the NEWTs at Hogwarts, though.”  
“Why don’t you want to go back, though?”  
Harry looked around the table. “I don’t think I’ve ever spent a year there, where I didn’t fear for my life or was actively threatened. I still love that place and I probably could work around Teddy, but it’s just not for me anymore? I think I need the time to think about what I want to do with my life. Relax, lose the paranoia, stuff like that.” He laughed nervously.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. “I understand. What about you Ron?”  
Ron, who had just bitten into a piece of cake stared at his mother. “What about me?”  
“Will you be going back to Hogwarts?” Ron gave Harry the stink-eye. “Hermione and I were planning on returning, to be honest. But, ever since she heard that Harry didn’t plan on going back...”

His mother stared at him for a few moments, before she nodded. “Come visit us, okay?” She said, smiling sadly.

“I will.” Ron answered.

“Hermione found books on how to deal with Trauma.” Harry said, casually.  
“It’s not like we’ll be able to go to a mind healer with everything going on. So, that will probably be a huge part of my year.”

Mr. Weasley looked delighted. “Muggles know how to treat them? Even advanced mind healers struggle, with those.”  
Harry nodded. “They have a lot of different methods they use to confront and work through everything.”  
“Well, that’s alright then. If there’s anything helpful in there, please share. We all need a little push from time to time.” Bill said tiredly.

The breakfast was great. They all talked and laughed a lot and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley doted on Teddy, who wasn’t used to that much attention and ended up having a tiny temper tantrum.  
Well, as much of a tantrum as he a six-week-old could have. Harry impressed with how calm he took the tiny terror and moved to the hallway where he walked up and down with him against his chest, stroking tiny circles against his back.

A few minutes later he was fast asleep, and Harry returned to the others.

‘I think this was a little much for him.’ Harry conceded.  
‘Oh Harry, you’re probably right.’ Mr. Weasley agreed.  
‘I hate to cut this short, but—’  
‘We understand. Take him home. We’ll see each other next Sunday. For breakfast! Tell Hermione!’ Mrs. Weasley called after him and Harry laughed. ‘I will, Mrs. Weasley!’

Returning home with an exhausted Teddy wasn’t much fun. He had another tiny meltdown after they stepped out of the fireplace, but with only Hermione there, he did the skin to skin thing and Teddy calmed immediately.

‘Harry Potter, never took you for such an exhibitionist, ripping your clothes off, the moment you return home. How peculiar.’ Hermione smiled behind her book.

‘Don’t be too happy. Molly wants you with us next Sunday. Breakfast at the Burrow.’  
Hermione’s eyebrow twitched. ‘Well, I’ve been gone for almost a month.’ She agreed.  
She stared at Harry and Teddy.  
‘It’s weird that it’s not weird, you know?’ She finally said.  
‘I guess.’ Harry agreed.  
‘I’ve known you for a long time and the fact that you are a dad now, is mind boggling to me.’ She winced. ‘Not because you’re not— I mean it’s weird to me, because I thought we’d all be parents around the same time. Seeing you be all mature and responsible, when I’m caught in some weird limbo that mainly consist of reading self-help books, eating and crying is just— It’s weird.’  
Harry looked at Teddy’s tiny hand for a moment, the way he had his tiny fingers wrapped around Harry’s pinky and he smiled. ‘I know. I think it’s weird, too.’ Harry agreed easily, saving Hermione from explaining herself further.

‘I’ve found something, that will help us with our PTSD.’ She finally said. ‘It’s sports, mainly.’ She elaborated. ‘Also talking.’

Harry shrugged, ‘Sounds simple enough.’

‘So, we agree, that we table the talking for now and focus on the sport?’ Hermione asked nonchalantly.

‘Definitely.’ Harry agreed.

‘Great.’ She laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! Knowing you took the time to tell me what you think about this, means a lot to me and is insanely motivating! :D


End file.
